My Dirty Little Sin
by FinnishFMALover
Summary: FMA yaoi fanfic about Envy and Wrath. rating.. um.. maybe M to be sure "Ever since I found the brat the feeling was growing stronger and stronger every day. It couldn't be love. Homunculi don't feel love, right? It had to be something else.. ."
1. Feeling inside

My first FMA fanfic ever. Yaoi about Envy and Wrath. On Envy's side of view.

Rating... hmm... Maybe pg 16 / M? (to be sure...) I'm not so good at this. . . :) (is it even pg? Well.. you get the idea! Story about two guys having dirty sex. . . This is that kind of story 8D)

If you don't like the idea, don't read!

English isn't my national language, so please forgive my English. o.o

Sadly I don't own FMA 8

So here it is...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**My Dirty Little Sin**

_Ever since I found the brat the feeling was growing stronger and stronger every day. It couldn't be love. Homunculi don't feel love, right? It had to be something else. Feeling of that I wanted to fuck that little brat's ass._

Every other homunculi and Dante were away.Only me and Wrath around. I lied on the couch biting my finger nails. I was the one ordered to take care of Wrath today. I didn't tell it to others but I accually loved to see his face. Sometimes I was being too mean to him. But that was only because I wanted to hear him screaming my name.

I watched the dark haired child as he played on the floor. When I just kept staring Wrath looked at me and asked with that cute childish voice:

"Something wrong, Envy-sama?"

I stood up silently and walked to him. Wrath stared at me with his huge blueish eyes as I kneeled down next to him.

"There is one thing I'd like to do with you... Just with you." I said softly and touched the younger sins cheek.

"What is it?" The boy asked innocently.

"You'll see Wrath." I answered with a gentle voice.

"Is it something good?"

"Oh yes.. Something really good." I said and placed my hand onto Wrath's waist.

"Okay Envy-sama, let's do it!" Wrath said smiling. How I loved to see that smile. . . I couldn't be helped. I had to held Wrath's head and look him deep into the eyes.

"Envy-sama? What are you-"

I kissed him harshly forcing my tongue into his mouth. Wrath was squirming but I didn't care. I just wanted him.

I let our lips go seperate. Wrath watched me looking quite shocked.

"C'moon. I know you like it." I said softly and licked him right under his ear.

"Envy-sama! What-"

"Don't say another word..." I said and licked his cheek.

"Envy-sama! That tickles!" Wrath giggled.

I held his head again and kissed him. I moved my tongue around in his mouth. He didn't respond but he didn't try to get away either.

The feeling growing inside me I licked his belly.

"Aah... Envy-sama, please stop it." Wrath said. I kept on licking.

"Stop it..." I didn't. I licked him and touched his back side until a soft moan escaped on his lips.

"I knew you'd love it." I started removing his shirt.

"I don't! Envy-sama... Let me go!"

"What if I don't?" I said and licked tenderly his hard nipples. Wrath closed his eyes and squeezed me. I started rubbing his tiny ass, and gods, it felt so good. His cheeks were turning red so I knew this was the time.

"How does it feel, Wrath?" I asked and kissed his neck. Wrath's eyes were still shot and his mouth was open.

"Please..." I heard him saying. I kissed him.

"Your shorts look so uncomfortable... What if I take them off?" Wrath didn't respond so I just removed them. I looked at Wrath's moist erection for a while and then touched his waist gently. I pushed him down. Wrath tried to get back up but I gently pushed him back on the floor.

"Hush now Wrath..." I whispered and touched his lips. Wrath nodded eyes wide open.

I licked his neck and his nipples. He tasted so sweet. . . Sweet like candy. I moved my tongue across his skin to his erection. I took it slowly into my mouth and sucked. Wrath moaned softly.

I started using my tongue to pleasure him. I closed my eyes and just listened to those beautiful moans escaping the boys lips. Wrath's breathing was fast and I could feel his hearth beat fast. But I was slow... I wanted it to last forever.

"Aah... Aah... Envy-sama..." He moaned.

I sucked. I could see that he was gonna come soon.

"Mmm... Ah..."

I kept on sucking him. I did it as gently as I could. It was hard when I wanted him so badly, but I wanted him to like it too. This was his first time after all.

"Ah..Ah...Aah!" Wrath yelled. I felt something warm and sticky in my mouth. It tasted so good.. Sweet. Just like everything else about Wrath. I let Wrath's cock out and swallowed his sperm. I felt so warm and good I wanted to cry. I didn't know giving would feel this good.

Wrath smiled as I started cleaning his cock up with my tongue. Wrath closed his eyes again.

"Ah... Thank you Envy-sama." Boy moaned.

"Oh.. But it's not over yet." I said and turned him around.

"What are you doing Envy-sama?" Wrath asked sounding a bit scared when I took my shorts off.

"If you are a good boy you're gonna like this too." I tried to put my cock into his rear. Wrath yelled and rolled away.

"Envy-sama that hurt! Don't do it!"

"Of course it hurts, you're not wet enough." I told and slipped my fingers into the boys mouth.

"Suck." I ordered.

Wrath squirmed and I felt his sharp teeth bite me. I pulled my hand away.

"Ow! Stupid brat!" My hand was bleeding.

Wrath was getting away. I grabbed his thick hair and pulled harsly. Boy screamed. I turned him around to face me. I looked into his scared eyes, raised my hand and slapped. Wrath said nothing.

"Don't make me hurt you!" I said angrily and raised my bleeding hand in front of his face.

"Lick it!" I shouted. Wrath, sobbing, started licking my blood away.

"Now that's a good boy." I told and touched his rear gently.

"Envy-sama, please stop." Wrath sobbed.

"Oh.. But I thought you liked it." I said and touched him again.

"This doesn't feel right.."

"But you are mine..." I said softly and kissed him. "My little sin.."

"Envy-sama, I'm sorry..." I wiped the tears off his face and slipped my fingers into his mouth again. With my other hand I petted his hair.

"Be a good boy..." Wrath sucked and licked my fingers. I moaned. He did it so well...

"Good.. That's good Wrath..." Then I took my fingers off and turned Wrath. I looked at him passionately saying:

"This won't hurt much, okay?" He nodded.

I forced one of my fingers into his rear. Wrath gasped.

"Hush..." I put another finger into him. Wrath closed his eyes and started sobbing.

"Shh... Don't cry now..." I moved my fingers inside him. Wrath squirmed.

"You're doing so good... Hold still.." He did so. I moved my fingers around until I hit his soft spot. It made Wrath moan.

"Good.." I whispered.

I took my fingers out and grabbed my cock. It felt so hard and so wet.

"I'll start now. Do you want me Wrath?"

"I do, Envy-sama. Do... Do you want me?"

"Of course" I whispered and placed my cock into his rear.

I pushed hard and felt my whole body tickling. I heard Wrath moan. I pushed again and moaned myself.

"Ah.. Envy-sama..."

"Yes, Say my name... Say it..." Warmth was filling my whole body.

"Envy-sama..." The boy was usually so pale, but now his face was red... So beautiful. He was sweaty and so was I. I couldn't hold myself back anymore.

"Ah... Wrath.." I started a fast rhythm. Each time I hit his soft spot and each time I made him yell. I moaned loudly.

"Aah.. Aah! Wrath, I'm gonna come! Ah!" I screamed. My sperm spreated out. I held my body still and breathed deep. Wrath turned his head a little bit at my direction and begged:

"Envy-sama, please don't stop!"

"You want more? My dirty little sin... I'm gonna make you cry!"

Few hard pushes were enough to make him come. Our hearths beating fast we lied on the floor.

When we could breath normally I asked Wrath to put his clothes back on. The others could arrive in any minute. Wrath kissed my cock softly and went to get his clothes. I pulled my shorts back on too.

Fully dressed Wrath came to me and hugged me.

"Thank you Envy-sama." He said. I hugged him back gently.

I toutched his left cheek which I had slapped. It was turning blue.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No.. Not enough. I shouldn't have bit you." He said with a tear in his eye.

"Don't you say that. I shouldn't have been so rough." I said and kissed him.

"No.. Envy-sama you were so good!" He said and squeezed me tight. "Can we do this again soon?"

I grinned.

"My dirty little sin.."


	2. Don't make him run away

"My Dirty Little Sin" was supposed to be a oneshot.. but somehow... x) yay, so Envy and Wrath's little "games" continue... for now.

Someone asked me to do this... yeah... _someone..._

anyway...

Same thing as in chap. 1; yaoi. YAOI!! Lots of yaoi. Good or bad thing? You decite.

And this chap. has some violence too o.O Just so you know... Wrath is going to hurt in this one x3

**Doesn't own FMA, but wants to own. Unlikely, that will never happen, but still...**

-.-,

So let's start... This story is on Wrath's side of view. Hope you like it. n.n

* * *

I looked around. Good; Envy wasn't in his room. He's been depressed for days so I decited to surprise him with some home-made cookies. I put the cookie plate on his desk and looked around again. Envy's room was much bigger than mine. And he had a huge bed! It made me wanna jump in it.

I climped on the bed. It felt soft and it smelled just like Envy. I closed my eyes and placed my head on Envy's pillow. I could fall asleep...

"WRATH!" I suddenly heard Envy yell. I opened my eyes and stood up.

"Hi Envy-sama!" I said happily.

"You stupid brat! How many times have I told you NOT to come into MY room!" He yelled.

"But I just-"

"Shut up!" I did.

Envy closed the door and walked to me. I looked at him, he looked at me.

"I told you not to come here, but you just won't listen." Envy said calmly.

"Sorry. I was only-" He gave me a hard slap on the face.

"Don't say a thing!" He shouted. My eyes filled with tears. I was shaking. But Envy just looked at me with his cold eyes.

"I said I'd punish you if I ever found you in my room, remember?" He told. I nodded.

"Clothes off." Envy told me. I knew I had only one option, so I slowly took off my shirt and then my shorts.

Naked I stood in front of him. Envy turned around silently and went to his drawer. I dunno what else is in there, but I do know that Envy keeps a whip there just to frighten me. He had never accually used it. He took it out and came back to me.

"Are you gonna...?" I asked sobbing.

"Guess." Envy said and sat on the bed.

"On my knees." He told. I stood still and stared at him.

"On my knees!" He ordered. This time I obeyed.

"Next time you'll think before entering my room." Envy's cold voice said. Turning my head I looked at him._ How could he? I thought he loved me!_

"Aaw... Don't make that face. You know it's for your own good." Envy said.

"I hate you."

"I know." He hit me. I gasped and closed my teary eyes. He hit me again. I sqeezed the red covers and bit my tong. When he hit me for the third time, he could hear me whimper.

Few more hard hits on my back and bottom and it was over. Envy trew the whip away and lifted me on the bed.

"Stay right here." He said coldly and left the room.

I immedeatly stood up and started to pull my shirt back on. Tears were falling on my cheeks. My mind was covered by a black mist. _Why did he do it? He is my... He _was_ my lover! _Stumbling I headed to the door. Just when my hand was reaching the doorhandle Envy opened the door.

"_Ugh_... Didn't I tell you to wait?" He held a rope in his hands. I quickly tried to push myself through but Envy grabbed my shoulder and grinded it.

"Eager to do_ it_? I thought so. Remember the last time? Well, Do you?"

I looked down eyes full of hatred.

"You won't enjoy it this time." Envy blurted out.

He grabbed my hands and tied them together. I whined a little as I was dragged harshly on the bed.

"Envy-sama please listen to me!" I squalled.

"You have nothing to say, so SHUT UP!" He looked at me with a cold grin. "Did I give you a permission to redress?"

Before I could answer my shirt was ripped off. Envy threw the tattered cloth away and seized my shorts.

"DON'T DO THAT! ENVYY-YYY!!" I yelled. Slap on my back made me to decelerate.

I could only hold still when he undressed me. _No way.. No.. I don't want this to happen!_

Envy pulled his cock out and without a word thrusted it into me. I shrieked.

When he fucked me I cried out of pain. Or maybe it was to cover his groanings. Hands tied I couldn't fight against. I was trapped.

Finally I felt something warm and sticky inside me. I hated it but atleast it meant that Envy was done. He untied me and left me to cry on the bed. I buried my head into the pillow and squalled loudly.

"Oh, quit it!" Envy told fully-dressed.

"Why... Why do you ha-hate me so much?" I sobbed.

"Don't come to my room." He responded calmly.

He then noticed the cookie plate on the desk. He looked at it and then looked at me.

"Wrath, what's this?"

"I... You... You seemed to be down so I... I made them for you..."

He took some cookies and looked at them.

"You came here just to bring these? Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was smooth, almost kind.

"Well you... you..." I bursted out crying. Then Envy was there sitting next to me. He offered a cookie.

"C'moon Wrathie... You take one. They're really good."

I slapped his hand away.

"Wrath I'm sorry... I didn't know." He squeezed me gently against his breast and hushed me.

"It's okay... I'll never hurt you anymore." He whispered and kissed me.

"Y-you promise?"

"I swear Wrath." He stroked my hair softly. I closed my teary eyes.

"I promise you... We'll do something nice together tomorrow... If you want to."

"Like... What?" I asked.

"What ever you want to." Envy told and ate one of the cookies. "Did you make these all by yourself? You're a real talent."

I smiled and buried my head into his breast.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Envy whisper:

"I'll never let go of you. My little sin."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Um... That means I have to make another chapter... 8)

I'm sorry Wrath... 8( I really honestly am. I'll never hurt you anymore!! (I hope :p)


	3. Our World of Dreams

Yay! Another chapter! n.n

This is more like shonen-ai type chapter... I'm not on the mood to write yaoi stuff.. maybe later n.n

Beware... this is malexmale story (you probably know it, if you've read the whole thing -.-,)

I still don't own FMA 8(

It's sad.

So let's start...

Oh yeah! This one is on Envy's side of view. n.n (So is this story gonna be like envy-wrath-envy-wrath-envy-wrath...?? XD)

* * *

"Envy, Envy, Envy-samaaa!!" Childish voice yelled five in the morning.

"Wrath..?! What the heck, you stupid- I mean... Why are you awake? It's not time to get up yet." I calmed my voice down 'cause just few days ago I'd been mean to Wrath. I had hurt him for no reason. And I feel sorry. I still do.

"You promised we'd do something nice together!" Wrath climbed to my bed and hugged me.

"Yeah, I did." I hugged him back. "Do you mean you wanna come?"

"I... I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry, Envy-sama.." He told me with a sad voice.

"Don't be! I'm the one who's sorry." I petted his hair gently. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"It's not a big deal really... You don't want to do it anyway.."

"Try."

"Well I... I had this idea..." Wrath turned his head away. "You wanna... Take me to the beatch?"

I looked confused for a little while. Then I smiled and told him:

"Of course I'll take you! But first we'll get some sleep."

"Okay!" Wrath giggled and snuggled against me.

We layed side by side on the bed. Forgetting everything about other homunculi on the mansion. I could hear Wrath's _placid_ breathing. He had chanced me a lot. Before I met him I was full of hatred and severity. Now I was his lover, his Envy. And he was mine. I closed my eyes. This moment was perfect. I was peaceful for the first time in my life. I thought I'd found peace by killing all the humans but was this really all I've ever needed?

Petting Wrath's hair I fell asleep. To my secret world of dreams and hopes... which was now his world too. Our world of dreams. That's where we belong.

But we can't dream forever...

"Envy-sama, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and saw Wrath's happy face before me. He had a bag with him so he seemed to be ready to go.

"I couldn't sleep so I packed! I took towels and a blanket and swimming trunks for both of us! Then I made some sandwiches!" He told me smiling.

"That's a good boy." I told and got up. "Ready to go?"

"I am!" He said happily.

"Come on brat." I grinned.

We walked downstairs. No one else was awake. Others still didn't know about our relation ship. They wouldn't understand it. We walked to the entrance hall and I opened the large doors. Sun was shining outside. It was a perfect day to have fun.

* * *

Sorry, This chapter is pretty short but only because I wanna do the next one on Wrath's side of view. I'll upload soon.

Dirty Little Sin WAS supposed to be a one shot... but now I know, what I'm gonna do to this awesome pair n.n I have an idea... So there will be few more chapters 8) Stay tune...


	4. Heaven

This story is turning more like shonen ai... x) sorry. I'll make it "yaoi" more... soon... 8D

Wrath x Envy things. Don't like? press X

8d

I haven't stole FMA yet xD

Here we go again...

... On Wrath's pov (yeah, I was just wondering why I haven't used that "word" yet. o.O'' I'm just a stupid fangirl x3)

ahem.. yeah, to the story:

* * *

I can't believe he really took me to the beach! I thought he hated such things!

It was a beautiful day so no wonder the beach was full of people. _People.._

"Envy-sama..." I sadly said.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"We look like humans and sometimes we act like humans. What makes us different?" I asked staring at the distance.

"The lack of soul." Envy told.

"What is a soul anyway? Is it something you can see?"

"Just shut up and have some fun." Envy told me. "I'll stay here. You do what ever you want to. Don't get into troubles."

"Fi-fine Envy-sama..." I said and walked away.

What should I do here? I looked around seeing people swimming and laying on the blankets. Some kids were playing with sand.

I was not the child I used to be. I didn't feel like playing anymore.

I sat down. I just wanted to be with Envy. Was he still mad at me? But it was an accident!

"Hey, kid." I heard some-what earnest voice saying. I turned my head and saw three guys, barely twenty years old.

"Your sitting in our spot." The man continued.

"Oh, sorry." I stood up. The strongest looking man grabbed my arm and grasped it hard. I made a small voice.

"Are you messing with Benny?" He required.

"N-no, I just... I'm sorry! Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Hey kid, you should respect your elders!" One of the men said.

"Well, sorry..." I sobbed.

"That won't do it!"

"Beat the kid, Ty!"

"Yeah, beat him!"

The man who was holding me raised his hand. I closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice saying;

"What are you doing do my friend?" I opened my eyes and saw him looking the men crossed.

"E-Envy!" I called out.

With a murderous look in his eyes Envy approached the men.

"Let go of MY LOVER!" He yelled. I felt my arm being released. I immediately ran to Envy's arms and cried.

"Don't you dare make him cry! I will... I'll kill you!" Envy shouted.

"Envy-sama, please, le-let's just go home okay?" I sobbed. He looked into my eyes astonished.

"If that's what you want." He told me. Then he turned to the men.

"If we'll ever meet again you're death! Got it? Death!"

Holding my hand Envy took me away. We walked silently until there was no one else around. Envy stopped and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine." I told.

"My sin..." He held my head and kissed me lustfully. His tong found it's way into my mouth. I closed my eyes and hoped I was doing something right. He let go of me.

"Would you like to go home?" He asked.

"I... Yeah. Let's go back."

We walked hand in hand for ten minutes. Then I stopped and asked;

"Envy-sama... Would you like to... Do it with me again?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Well, _that._" I answered.

"Of course Wrath. If you feel like doing it." He told and kissed me.

Back at the mansion we went straight to Envy's room. He quickly removed his shirt and then mine. I felt warm when he touched me. He knew how to do it but I didn't know how to respond. I sucked his hard nipple.

"Do you.. Like this?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, I do. Just go on."

I licked him and scrached his back. I felt him rubbing me. I felt his hands go down... Down to my shorts. He took them off gently. It felt good. This time was different from other times. I knew it. This time I was ready.

"Let me undress you!" I said and pulled his shorts down. Without a warning I took his cock into my mouth. I sucked it for a while until Envy's mellow voice told me to stop.

"Don't make me come so soon." He told and turned me around. He grabbed my waist.

"I really do love you." He whispered and placed his cock into my rear. I was wet so it didn't hurt a bit. He pushed hard and groaned softly. He did it slowly but it felt good. I moaned every time he came in. I squeezed the covers of his bed drooling.

"Aaah... Aaa-aah.." I moaned as he rocked my hips.

"Good boy... You're doing great..." He told petting me.

"Envy-samaa-aah!" I whined.

Soon something warm came out of my cock. I felt week and warm. I was smiling and crying at the same time. Then I felt that warm liquid on my ass as well. Envy was moaning.

"Gosh, Wrath!" He groaned and slumped next to me. I gave him a kiss. He kissed me back and pulled a blanket over us.

"Do you feel good Wrath?" He asked quietly.

"I do. What about you?"

"Feels like I'm in heaven." He moaned.

"I love you... Envy-sama..." My sleepy voice said.

I let myself fall in sleep. I knew I was safe with him. With my Envy. He petted my hair and whispered to my ear;

"I love you too, my sin."

--

Aaw... sweet n.n

Yeah... About those mean guys on the beach... Well... I just had to make Envy rescue Wrath. '' 'cause it's cute and... yeah ..

I'm pretty sure I'll make ...um.. one or two chapters more, so stay tune ''

And again... x3 sorry for crappy English.


	5. He's the one

Back with another chapter...

The last chapter.

Envy and Wrath, once more! n.n

This is for Yaoi-lion :)

(I still don't own FMA -.-,)

Let's start!

On Envys POV

-- - - - - -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - - -- -- -- --

When I woke up he was jumping around wearing my underpants.

"Wrath! What the-?" I yelled.

"Sorry, Envy-sama. I had to try." Wrath told.

"It's okay. Give them to me and I'll get some food for us!"

"Okay." He smiled and gave me my underpants. I touched his butt grinning.

"Envy-samaa! Not now." He said.

"Fine... You spoil all the fun.." I told and left the room with my underpants on.

In the hallway I suddenly started thinking about _him. _My ex-boyfriend.

"Why did you leave, Greed?" I thought.

I walked slowly to the kitchen. Lust was there eating some diet-snacks, or something..

"Oh, you're alive." Lust said.

"Um...?"

"I haven't seen you today before. Or Wrath. I wonder where he is.. Not that I want that annoying brat here but.." Lust told.

"He um... He's in my room. He had a bad dream last night and I let him calm down in my... bed." I went to the fridge and took out a bowl of strawberries.

"Was that dream _so _bad?" Lust told with spite in her voice.

My blood was boiling but I told gritting:

"Yes. It. Was." And left.

I opened the door to my room.

"Wrathie! I got you some strawber-"

My closet was open. A small box was on the floor and Wrath standing next to it holding a photo. Tears were falling on his cheeks. _Oh no... Could that be..? _

"Wha-what is this?" Wrath held the picture of me and Greed kissing.

"Wrath you shouldn't look in other's closets!" I told.

"Why do you have this picture?" He sobbed.

"Wrath, it's just that I-"

"You love him, don't you?"

"Wrath, I..."

He started crying. I walked to him and was about to hug him, but he pushed me away.

"Tell me!" He shouted.

"Wrath I.. I love you."

"But you love him more, right?"

_Did I? I don't know. Why would I keep pictures of us together if I didn't love him? But he's gone now. Gone forever. Do I love him? _

"Why you are so quiet? Do-don't tell me it's true..." Wrath sobbed and dropped the photo.

"Wrath I.. I loved him long time ago. But it was before I met you!" I told.

"Why do you still have that photo?"

I didn't respond.

"ANSWER ME!" Wrath shouted.

"Wrath... "

"TELL ME!"

I sighed.

"Letting go is hard sometimes. I keep that picture to remind me of the past." I took a step forward.

"Do you still... Love him?" Wrath asked eyes filled with tears.

I slowly walked to him and took him into my arms.

"Of course I do." He struggled weeping, but I squeezed him tight so that he couldn't get away.

"But I love you more than anything else in this world right now." I whispered to his ear.

"What if he comes back?" Wrath asked.

"He won't." I told. _And that's true._

I kissed him.

"I love you Wrath. Believe me."

Together we stood there for a long time, saying nothing. He had calmed down and I hope he trusts and believes me. He is the one I wanna spend my life with. He is the one I wanna hold. It's not Greed I want, it's you Wrath.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -

(FinnishFMALover; In this epilogue Envy's lines are in normal font. _Wrath's lines look like this. _n.n)

In couple of weeks everything chanced. We told the others about our relationship. They don't accept us yet, but they'll get used to us. Why shouldn't I be with the one I love?

_After we told the others we're dating Envy turned a lot nicer! He even took me out and we took photos of us. They're decorating the walls of our room. Yeah, I moved to his room 'cause I spend all the time there anyways. _

Wrath can be annoying sometimes, but that's the way I like him. I hope that someday others will see how much we love each other.

_Why should we care about what they think of us? Who cares if we're both guys! It's love that matters, not gender!_

Maybe I haven't gave him enough attention. Tonight he's gonna get some in the bed room..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -

**The End**

Not the perfect ending but... I had to end it some how. Why? Well, I have this story in my mind...

I'm gonna write a looooong FMA yaoi story. With Envy and Wrath of course. n.n

It'll take some time to write it, but... stay tune! 8D

Oh yeah, and... Thanks for reading this thing!


End file.
